


Fixing something that was already broken!

by Skyrocket25



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Dad!Tony, Father-Son Relationship, Good Peter, Injury, Iron Dad, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Slow Build, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is peters dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrocket25/pseuds/Skyrocket25
Summary: It’s been months since the team broke apart and Tony had finally started to move back on with his life again. Having a new trouble spider kid added onto that with his beautiful fiancé and his close friends. Tony had settle down into a new family he was actually happy and secure in. Only just starting to learn how to be a good father figure to Peter, things in his opinion where going great… Until the rest of his old team had come back, the family that was already broken before it crumbled apart in front of his eyes.Tony can fix anything… or that’s what he claims he can do. But he doesn’t know if he can fix something that was never right in the first place. or even if he wants to fix it.  One thing he does know for sure, if this time it doesn’t work he’s not going to be kicked to the curb again. And he won’t let his old family ruin his new one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey! This a new Fic I’m starting will be updating weekly for a while and will most likely post on the weekends. This is the first sort of long Fic I'm writing so bear with me on it and we can all see how it goes. At the moment I am looking for Beta readers so if anyone is interested please comment down blow :) also if you like the chapter or just the story in whole please leave a little comment and Kudos so I know I’m doing okay and people are actually enjoying it.  
> thank you hope you like and enjoy your reading.

Peter, started stopping over at the Avengers compound for the weekends, a couple of months ago. It had become Tony’s new desperate need for normal in his life. Daily routines to check in on his reckless teen. Texting, calling and checking on his suit every night. The highlight of his week is when Happy, picks up Peter from school, or doing it himself to spend time with is… Intern. 

Tony, just wasn’t able to relax if he didn’t know where his ki.... intern was. He would ignore the rest of the Avenges smirks or the amused look they would get. When he would be on the phone with Peter, telling the kid. He has 10 minutes to get home before, he would fetch him, himself and drag his ass home. It was still a little weird having everyone back around at the compound. For months now, it had just been Rhodey, Vision, Pepper, him and Peter.  
Sometimes before the whole team came back. Natasha would drop by for a couple of days. Tony knows it was only to spy on them and report back to Rogers. But he didn’t mind much. Has long has she kept her distance from Peter he didn’t really worry to much about it.  
He had his new...family. Through Peter is only his Intern. Not actually his kid. 

He wasn’t particularly happy about the team coming back in the first place. He hadn’t forgotten the way they turned against him. Without even trying to talk it out like he wanted. But for the most part he could let that go. 

It was Rogers... He was furious with, For Tony that wasn’t going to change anything time soon. Steve knows it to, keeping his distance from the man and learning the hard way. To stay the hell away from Peter. The first time Peter came around for the weekend, after the whole team had come back. Tony had been stuck in a meeting with pepper, and a bunch of old stuck up men. He didn’t want to be there making that perfectly clear with all his moaning and complaining. 

Going on and on, about how he had more important things he needed to do. Pepper was sympathetic, knowing Tony was worrying about Peter meeting the other half of the team. Without him there, so she let him go. 

He had rushed to get back to the compound has fast has possible. But didn’t make it in time to stop Peter from getting there first. When he arrived at the doors, F.R.I.DAY informed him. That Peter was currently in the training area with Steve, Clint, Natasha and Wanda. 

Tony melted down in panic right there and then. Before he even got to the training room he had his suit assembling around him. Hands clenched, his fists waiting to blast the first person he saw. If one of them even laid a finger on Peter. They would seriously regret it!

He came flying down into the field, only Wanda noticed him. She seems to sense the tension coming from him, even if she couldn’t see his face behind the helmet, because she backed off instantly. Has soon has Tony’s eyes locked onto Peter, he started to storm over to the kid. Peter, already knows he is only allowed to train, with the people Tony had listed for him. And that was himself or Rhodey, if Tony presence was there to watch over him! Not even Vision was allowed to train with Peter, not after he shot Rhodey from the Sky. 

He knows it was an accident but he doesn’t care. If he can get distracted in the battle ground then he couldn’t be trusted to not do it in training. When he got into ear range of Peter he shouted him has loud has he could.  
“Peter!” That’s when Tony realised his mistake. Peters head shot over to look at him, taking his eyes off Rogers, who he was in a one on one fight with. Rogers on the other hand clearly hadn’t heard Tony has he continue to run at Peter, full speed. 

Shit… 

Tony, started to run towards Peter blasting himself off the ground in a desperate attempt to get to him before cap did. Peter, only inches away from his grasp when, he was sent flying has Rogers shield hit him, full force. Peters whole body was sent flying away a good two feet, going so fast you would have thought a truck had hit him. He Crashed into the ground hard! Tearing and ripping up his suit has he continue to keep rolling on the concrete, not stopping till hitting a Guard wall with a bang.

Tony, froze for a second his heart pounding.... move!

He watched Peter.… please move, kid! 

He waited to see if Peter would get back up. When he didn’t… he went into full Panic. Flying over to his kid, ignoring the shouting from behind him. He knelt down beside him slowly pulling Peter over onto his back. 

“Peter...” his voice, desperate with fear. He didn’t respond, his body gone limp... god, he looks so small, cuts and bruises covered all over his arms and legs with a huge gash on the side of his chest. Tony lets out a shaky breath, slowly pulling off his mask to look down at that still innocent baby face Peter had. With his messy uncontainable brunette hair covering his eyes. 

“Peter...” he tried again, putting his hand through Peters hair only stopping when met with something warm and wet to his fingers. He slowly Lifted his hand away from the boy, he shivered in horror has warm blood drip between his fingers. 

“Oh... god” Steve whispered behind him. 

F.R.I.DAY voice sympathetically came through “Sir I have informed Mr. Banner, of Mr. Parker situation, he is making his way down. He has said not to move him till he reaches you.” Tony took a deep breath gripping Peters hand gently in his own, the other trying to cover up the open cut on Peters head to help stop the blood. 

He was shaking with regret and worry but most of all with rage. He could feel Steve standing behind him with the rest of the team all of them standing there, not daring to say a word. Knowing that speaking at this moment would only lead Tony to snap and no one wanted that. He waited… keeping his cool till Bruce got there. He had to wait till his kid was okay. He was going to be okay. Once he was back to his rambling nerdy self. Driving Tony, mad with his none stop talking or his adoration for him. Which he really did love but would never admit. After that then Tony could… 

fucking kill ROGERS!

Only moments later Banner, was running towards them. Holding a stretcher with Rhodey, who’s face completely broke when he saw Peter on the floor. He had gotten really close to Peter over the past couple of months and had even gotten the kid to start calling him uncle Rhodey on occasions, so seeing Tony’s one hand covered in the kid’s blood didn’t make him very happy at all. 

“Shit! What the hell happened Tony!” He snaps, kneeling down beside his friend, putting a hand to Peters cheek. Tony just shakes his head knowing if he tries to talk he will explode. The tension in his body was unreal...

“Get him onto the stretcher quickly, I’m going to need to work fast before Peters body tries to heal its self. It could cause a lot more damage, than good at this point.” Banner hastily mumbles, talking more to himself than Tony, he is already helping him move Peter, has gently has possible onto the structure. Completely ignoring the rest of the team. Him and Rhodey run Peters unconscious body out the training area. Tony stays put… the hand covered in his kid’s blood. Being met back with his suit. 

Steve’s voice was broke “Tony... I’m so sorry... I really didn’t mean to…” but he didn’t care. His kid was hurt! And he wasn’t taking a fucking, I’m sorry for it!  
His helmet slammed down around his face. Has he span around, utter cupping Steve under the chin. Sending him to the ground, before Steve even had time to react Tony, was on him. Fists relentlessly hitting, his once old friend. Ignoring the shouting around him and the others trying to get him off Steve. Who wasn’t even trying to fight back, only trying to block his head. 

Fuck that! 

Not after Peter was bleeding out of his! 

He grad onto his shoulders lifting him up, before then smashing his head back down onto the concrete hard as he could, doing it over and over till he heard a crack! That’s only when he stopped, looking down at the person who he had hated all his life but his father had loved. He watched has blood stain that perfect strawberry blonde hair. 

Tony still gripping at his suit, shaking with anger. “That’s my kid!” He hissed. 

Steve eyes were just full of sorrow. “Tony...”

“Shut up Rogers! Don’t forget that you so called soldier friend, already has done enough to my family!” He spat. 

“The man you lied for! The man you broke the team for, while accusing me of doing! How dare you even think you, have any right to go near my kid after all that!” Tony was practically howling in his face now. 

The rest of the team just stood there watching, they had only recently found out about what Bucky had done to Tony’s parents when he had been under the control of hydra. After that they had taken Tony’s side saying Steve was in the wrong about hiding everything he did.  
But that was too little too late. 

“Don’t you dare go near him! Peter is my responsibility, which means it’s my job to keep him, the fuck away from selfish lairs like you! This is your only warning Rogers!” Tony stood up towering over him.

“Stay away from my family! Don’t forget the only reason I let you back was because I had to! Don’t think everything is just going to go back to normal, were not going to play happy little families again!” With that Tony left Steve on the ground. Not even bothering with the others. They didn’t matter to him nor did what they think of him matter either, Tony had let go the idea of ever fixing the team. In fact, at this point he didn’t even want to… he was just fine with the way things were after they left. It took some time and for a while he didn’t know what to do with himself. He just wanted to shut down again, shut everyone out. 

But one nerdy little spider kid made that in possibly to do. At first it drove Tony mad not being able to shake off this dam kid. But now he couldn’t be happier that Peter stuck around. He was the best thing Tony needed after losing what he saw has his family.  
A kid that didn’t even know how to hurt Tony, even if he tried. The truth is it was a perfect situation for both of them. Peter needed a father figure in his life… 

Not that Tony thinks Peter even sees him in that way. And Tony needed someone who needed watching out for and caring for. Someone who he has to keep himself in check for, or more importantly who he wants to keep himself in check for. To be a good role model to look up to, Peter makes Tony want to be a better person.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

His eyes felt heavy, he was trying to force them to open, but with no luck. His whole body was screaming at him in aches and pains. Peter couldn’t recall what had happened, his head felt so light and dizzy. He groans not liking the feeling. He wants to open his eyes… it’s too dark. Where is he? Why can’t he move. He needs to get up, needs to open his eyes. 

Where’s May? 

No… that’s wrong he wasn’t with May…was he? Wasn’t he meant to be with Mr. Stark? But when he arrived at the compound, he wasn’t met by Tony. But someone bigger… with blonde hair? Peter had met this person before it was on the tip of his tongue… who was it? His mind races, but he can’t remember and the next thing, he is in his suit…? With rhoney… no he wasn’t there nor was Mr.Stark. Why can’t he remember! It’s all in blurry pictures flying past him. There was laughing and smiles, he was having fun with whoever he was with…   
But then. 

“Peter!” someone had shouted his name furiously, he turned his head to see the iron man suit coming towards him. Tony was mad with him…? Had Peter made him mad for some reason…

Right after that…he was hit? The impact of the hit, felt like someone throwing a building at him. This time instead of being directly dropped on him. God, he was hurting like hell, especially his head. He groans again, really forcing his eyes to move! 

God! Dam it, would something in his body just move! He wanted to scream but couldn’t he wanted to see the light but couldn’t. There was a faint beeping noise coming from beside him. It was oddly familiar to him and Slowly new noises started to fill his ears. His eyes twitch has lights were flashing around them. But it was still dark, he could hear unfamiliar voices coming from around him. 

He didn’t like this… he was scared! What the hell is going on, anyone at this very moment could attack him! He was completely venerable his body so week he couldn’t even move and to make things worse he couldn’t see a bloody thing. He couldn’t do a god dam thing to protect himself. His heart started to pound in his chest the beeping getting lounder.   
His breathing becoming more rapid has his panic started to take over. He keeps trying to move again really forcing himself now it hurts. When suddenly a strong hand grabs his own squeezing it tightly. While fingers gently run through his hair, pushing it from his forehead. 

“Hush…Peter its okay.” The voice is strong but gentle. Peter knows it well, its Tony. Instantly his breathing calms down. 

“That’s right kiddo, everything is fine, I’m right here. Your safe Peter, I got you.” Tony voice is calming, the hand in his hair is soothing keeping him grounded. 

“Just get some rest buddy. I’m not going anywhere…” with that Peter could hear another voice’s not too far away from him. 

“Is the underoos okay?” Peter could tell that was Rhoney. He like the war machine, he was amazing to Peter. Even after everything he has gone through, with losing his ability to walk, he was still so strong and always had a smile on his face. Peter really felt like he could go to him about anything. 

“Bruce, said the little spider will be just fine, he just needs rest.” This was a feminine voice with a soft hint, of her Russian accent coming through… black widow. Peter didn’t really know much about her and she seemed to keep to herself. When she would visit them at the compound… 

She was always really kind and sweet to him. But Mr. Stark seemed to always pull him away from her at a moment’s notice when seeing them together. Peter didn’t really know why but didn’t question him on it. 

“It shouldn’t have happened in the first place!” It was another female voice. Peter thought maybe it was aunt May, but couldn’t be sure. The person wasn’t close enough for him to tell. 

“Pepper, it’s okay. I’ll handle it…” Tony’s voice was cut off. …oh, its Miss Potts. The hand in his hair gently started to rub circles again. 

“No, Tony it’s not okay Peter is an intern, he is not an avenger! And everyone knows that! He’s not allowed to train with anyone without Tony’s permission for this exact reason.” Her voice hissed. She was mad… and no one liked a mad pepper. 

“Tony, is the one who gives the okay to what Peter can do! Because he’s the one mentoring Peter! He is still a minor, you shouldn’t have asked him to train with you in the first place! What the hell was you thinking? Even after returning to the compound you were told Peter is in Tony’s care! Everything must be run by him first. That is the end of this topic, I don’t want to be having this problem again!” Pepper was seriously mad. 

but wait did he hear her right? 

Was he training with someone? 

“The kid wanted to…” that was Clint, Peter would recognise that mischievous voice anywhere. But right now, he didn’t have his boyish voice, he sounded guiltier. Like a child who had been caught doing something they shouldn’t have. 

“Of course, he bloody wanted to! What kid would say no to the Avengers!” Tony snapped… he was angry, it was because of Peter.   
“He is only fifteen years old! You’re the adults, you should have known better! Especially you bird brains, I bet you wouldn’t have let your own kids do it! Buts its fine to put mine in danger!” Tony spat, again squeezing Peters hand in his own. 

Did Peter hear him right… did he just call him his kid? Did they not know, that he can hear them all? 

“Hey! It wasn’t like that…” Clint starts to protest. But was cut off by a loud bang, of a door. 

“Shut it! Shouting like that when Peter, needs his rest! I can bloody hear all your bickering from down the corridors for god sake!” It was Bruce who had just come into the room… Peter could tell from just the way the air around him seemed to get hotter. Everyone getting tense in the room… a mad Bruce was never a good thing. 

“His just had surgery! The kid needs his peace and quiet. So, everyone out, right now! Tony is the only one allowed in here until I say otherwise!” Peter hears everyone’s footsteps start to leave the room. Yep, well if Bruce got mad at him to, he probably, actually make that a most definitely, run! …   
Bruce had said surgery, but he can’t remember a reason for needing surgery, Is that why his head was killing? The room went quiet but Peter could still feel Tony’s hand in his hair. Still gently rubbing circles. 

“Bruce…” his voice cracked with hurt. 

“He’ll be just fine, don’t worry Tony. You aren’t going to lose him.” He was sympathetic.   
Peter felt his heart ached with guilt this was all his fault and he couldn’t even remember half of it. He had worried everyone, they were all fighting because of him… and worst of all he had scared Tony. 

He was in for it soon… just great. 

Tony, laughs sadly “No, because he’ll be the bloody death of me first. He’s…” He sighed exhausted, making Peter feel even worse. 

“So reckless but then so smart at the same time, yet he doesn’t think about his actions just jumps right into the thick of it all... He drives me crazy with worry.” It’s a sad laugh, with another squeeze to his hand. 

“Mm…you sure sound like you’re talking about yourself there, buddy.” Bruce laughs, mocking him.

“I know, that’s the problem…” Tony whispered under his breath, but Peter doesn’t hear the rest, his mind going completely into darkness   
It was hours later that Peter finally opened his eyes, Tony felt relief run down his body like warm water. Big brown eyes wondering, around the room looking tired and confused. Till they found him, Peters face was blank for a moment… until all of it must have started to come back to him, because those eyes now filled themselves with worry. Peter just stared at him for a moment, before then closing his eyes again, sighing. 

“Hey kiddo, how you feeling.” He asks gently, he is still angry with Peter, but knows this is not the time to shout at the kid.   
It takes a couple of moments of Peter not doing anything, before Tony decides to run his hand through the teens hair again…avoiding the bandages. He had told Bruce, while   
Peter was out he does it because it calms his young, Intern down, which it does Tony knows this act, of affection is something the teen likes. 

But…really, having the physical contact, calms himself down to. Tony wasn’t a touchy guy, not with many people anyway. But having Peter in arm’s length was something he needed if he thought Peter was in some sort of danger or hurt in any kind of way. Because, that way he knows Peter is okay, he could protect him, that is the most important thing in his life, keeping his loved ones safe. 

After a couple of minutes, he knows Peters not going to answer him. 

“Kid, you know I can’t just let this go…” Peter cut him off. 

“I’m…I didn’t mean to get hurt... I just wanted to train with them…to get stronger.” His voice was low. 

“You’re not ready for that yet!” Tony sternly said, leaving no more room for argument. But Peter didn’t look happy at that, trying to push anyway. 

“I’ll never get stronger if I just go up against you.” He argued back, Tony wasn’t having any of it. Was he really putting up a fight after being put in a hospital bed. This kid could be so stubborn sometimes. 

“Kid this isn’t up for debate! You shouldn’t have gone against what I told you and that’s all. Your still young. Playing with the big dogs is not an option.” Tony keeps himself in check not snapping but holding his ground but Peter doesn’t drop it. 

“I’m spider-man! I can’t just stay on the training wheels forever and I was holding my own pretty well till you shouted me!” He snaps, at Tony who’s hands where clenched tightly. 

“Peter! This is not something we are arguing about. I shouldn’t of had to come onto the field in the first place! Because you shouldn’t have been there! The answer is no and that is final! Do you understand me young man?” He snaps back looking furious at Peter. 

The kid stares back with just has much rage and stubbiness in his eyes, but gives in looking down away from Tony. 

“fine.” He mumbles through gritted teeth. 

The room goes into an awkward silence, Peter refusing to meet Tony’s face, turning on his side to face away from him. He sighs heavy rubbing the back of his head exhausted…god parenti… mentoring is hard. “Also, no suit for two weeks! You’re lucky all your getting is me taking the suit away instead of telling May, about this.” His voice softens a little,

Because he doesn’t want to be mad at Peter, right now with him hurt. But god, dam it, how can the kid really fight him on this. Peter doesn’t reply back to him.   
But also, does not object to Tony gently rubbing the back of his hair. 

“You’ll understand when your older…” He whispers, 

God, he sounded like his father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta reader by Cyber_Nnin so big thank you!! Love the help :)   
> Hope you like the Chapter and enjoy, comment down below if you want more and leave kudos!!  
> also awalys looking for more beta readers so don't be scared to comment if your interested :D   
>  Thank you and every one have a great day.

Chapter 3 

It had been three weeks since the training incident and Tony had finally given Peter back his suit. Things were slowly starting to calm down, between them. But Peter was still insisting that Tony should let him train with the other with the rest of the team. This still didn’t go down well with Tony, who is adamant on where he stood on the topic. It was causing a lot of tension between the two every time it got brought up. While bringing up more arguments because they were both not seeing eye to eye. The rest of the team could see it too but tried their best to stay out of it. Just this morning Peter had left the breakfast table after getting into another snapping competition over his curfew time. The team was there to witness it, all of them sitting awkwardly as the two argued between themselves at the table. 

“Don’t push it, Peter. 11:30, is what you get or nothing at all.” He warned the teen, between bites of his omelette.   
“That’s not fair! You’re telling me to just leave a criminal in the middle of a fight just because it hits my curfew.” Peter laughs angrily, slamming down his fork onto his plate. Shocking everyone, including Tony. Just recently Peter had been a bit snappier to anger. 

“What the hell am I supposed to say! Oh, I’m sorry Mister criminal I can’t catch you right now, because it's past my bedtime!” He sarcastically drones out, while glaring at Tony.  
Sam and Clint let out a small laugh at the comeback. A warning look from not only Tony, but Natasha too. Exasperated, Tony sighs and rubs his forehead. Why must teenagers be so hard to handle, especially this early in the morning? He takes a long swing of his coffee before answering the boy.   
“Peter, stop pushing me on this. May and I already agreed that 11:30 is what you get. You still have school and other stuff you need to stay on top of, so you need to sleep!” Tony groans back, slowly starting to lose his patience.   
“Fine. On school nights okay I get it, but on the weekends…” again Tony snaps, before Peter can finish, his thought. 

“No Peter! You know weekends are for training and homework, not staying out till god, knows what time and having you too exhausted the next day to safely train.” Tony patience was all but gone at this point. But that didn’t seem to stop Peter either way. The team could clearly see both of them are too stubborn to back down   
“Then I’ll stop training!” Peter threatens, face going red with anger his eyes locked onto Tony.   
He narrowed his eyes back at the boy “The hell you will! You stop your training and watch how fast I ground your ass in this tower. You know I will Peter! I have known problem with dropping you off and picking you up from school every day! So, there will be no running off and hacking your suit or going out in that ridiculous hoodie!” Shooting back the threat back, only to then have Peter slam his hands onto the table, pushing his chair out from beneath him has he stood up. 

“Then I’ll stop coming to the compound all together, and you can take your suit back! Unlike you not all of us need to show off in something shiny and big!” Hissing through his teeth but didn’t stop there. “Ego so big your need a tower with you name written on it!” Peter mocked nasty, leaving the room, slamming the door with a bang.   
The room went dead silent after that, but only for a moment before Clint started laughing his head off. Everyone just looking at him shocked and wide eyed. “Oh, bloody hell Stark the kid has really gotten under your skin hasn’t he.” He laughed, rubbing tears from the corner of his eyes.   
Tony huffed, frustrated he took a larger gulp from his coffee, going back to his now cold and ever unappealing omelette. Taking a small bite, he tried to let it go and just finish his breakfast in peace. Everyone went back to quietly eating and talking between themselves, while Tony just kept to himself not really in the talkative mood.   
After breakfast Tony found himself wanting to go hide in his lab for the rest of the day. But while getting his cup of coffee to take down, he was cornered by a very smiley bird. He sighs, rolling his eyes, pushing himself past Hawkeye. Who seemed to just ignore the fact that Tony, clearly just out right pushed him out of his way or he just didn’t care following closely behind him. 

“What do you want bird brains.” He asked suspiciously, eyeing the man next him now with his own coffee in his hands.   
“Don’t worry Stark, I come in peace… thought maybe it would be good for us to have a little chat…” He paused before finishing.   
“You know dad to dad.” Hawkeye said with an amused smile. 

Has they continued to walk down to Tony’s lab. It had been a long-time since Tony and Clint spent anytime alone to just chat… after the team broke up. Him and Tony didn’t really have the best words for each other, when Tony had saw them in prison. Things had been shaky since then… Tony hadn’t really wanted to fix it either, didn’t see the point.   
“Peter is my intern, I’m not his dad.” Tony scoffed, this seem to only amuse the man next him more through, has they stopped at the doors of Tony’s lab. 

Hawkeye just smiled “Look Stark, we both know that’s a load of bullshit,” He said leaning against the lab doors, with his usual relaxed demeanour.  
“All I’m saying is, I have three little demons of my own. Do you want some advice or not?” He asked rolling his eyes, but in a more laughable way then anything less.   
Tony, was left debating with himself, he didn’t really want to take advice from Clint, but didn’t want to keep fighting with Peter. He just didn’t know how to handle the kid at the moment he was being so bloody stubborn and argumentative to everything Tony did of late. So, there he was opening the lab doors the bird…to come in and he guessed chat about their kids…Clint just smirked walking past him.

“Okay Stark, let me give you a one on one parenting lesson.” The doors shutting behind them.   
To everyone surprise later that afternoon, Tony and Peter were happily relaxing on the couch in the living area. Laughing and smiling watching Peters favourite T.V shows and movies. Peter had wrapped himself in a warm blanket with a bowl of popcorn in his lap. Tony’s arm was lazily wrapped around the boy’s shoulders, pulling him into his side. They seemed to be in much better moods with each other and had completely forgotten about their little fight from that morning.   
Natasha watched them from the doorway smiling “I wonder what Stark did to get the little spider out of his tantrum from this morning.” She asked curiously.   
Clint walked past her, with a knowing smile on his lips “Who knows…” He commented quite smugly. Natasha watched has he joined the two on the sofa. Jumping down onto the other side of the little spider, accepting what seemed to be a thank you pat on the shoulder from Tony. Before then pulling the kid more into his side. Tucking the young spiders head under his chin. Clint just seemed to smirk, stealing a hand full of popcorn from Peter, who didn’t seem to be paying attention to either of them to fixed on whatever show had just come on.   
Natasha didn’t have a clue what that was about but she guessed it didn’t really matter if things were settling back to normal between the two men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta reader by Cyber_Nnin so big thank you!! Love the help :)   
> Hope you like the Chapter and enjoy, comment down below if you want more and leave kudos!!  
> also awalys looking for more beta readers so don't be scared to comment if your interested :D   
>  Thank you and every one have a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! This a new Fic I’m starting will be updating weekly for a while and will most likely post on the weekends. This is the first sort of long Fic I'm writing so bear with me on it and we can all see how it goes. At the moment I am looking for Beta readers so if anyone is interested please comment down blow :) also if you like the chapter or just the story in whole please leave a little comment and Kudos so I know I’m doing okay and people are actually enjoying it.  
> thank you hope you like and enjoy your reading.


End file.
